


Destroy Me : Make me feel

by thelesliefics



Series: Blessings From Hell [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Blood and Injury, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Stuttering, Swearing, past jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesliefics/pseuds/thelesliefics
Summary: He tried to ignore the way Ten reached out for him. Desperate, distressed.Begging Yukhei to hold him, as if begging a fire, to tear through a city.OrIn which Ten finally asks Yukhei to move in with Kun and him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Blessings From Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Be my

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags carefully.

“You’re crazy.”

Ten peered up at Taeyong from his comfy spot on the floor.  
“Your point?” He inquired.

Taeyong huffed, his arms crossed, and foot tapping impatiently at the floor. He gave ten an exasperated look. “You can’t live with Yukhei, Ten.”

Ten hummed, tapping his lips with the pen he was using to fill out a New Tenant application. 

Ten had thought about this for a long time. Ever since he had found out that Guardian Demons existed alongside Guardian Angels, all he could think about was meeting his. 

It’s unfair, he thinks, how society has shaped these guardians to be seen as nothing more than monsters. Bloodthirsty, unstable, and evil. 

Guardian Demons were just that, demons that _guarded you_ , they were supposed to keep you safe. He understood that not all of them fulfilled their duties, but he was really lucky Yukhei happily fulfilled his. 

To Ten, Yukhei was an absolute blessing.

Ten looked back up at Taeyong, smiling. “It’ll be fine Yongie, I just have to finish filling out these papers and add him as a tenant. We have more than enough room too, so I think he’ll be comfortable.” 

“Kun won't be very comfortable...” Taeyong grumbled. “You know how he feels about having a demon in his space. Yukhei’s dangerous Ten, he-” 

“-he’s my Guardian, Taeyong.” Ten cut off sharply. He stood from his position on the floor and made level eye contact with his best friend. “All he’s ever done is kept me safe, and I have so much appreciation for him, Yongie.” 

Taeyong’s breath hitched, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears, years of hurt and trauma hidden behind his pretty gaze. 

Ten reached out to cup Taeyong’s face comfortingly, smiling softly at Taeyong. “He makes me happy.”

Taeyong nuzzled into Ten’s hand, and Ten pulled him into a tight hug, Taeyong’s slim frame trembling against Ten’s hold. 

“I’m sorry Jaehyun couldn’t do the same for you.”

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yukhei felt his stomach rumble as he caught a whiff of what Kun was baking. 

Fuck yes. Brownies. 

He peered into the oven, squatting low to the floor to get a good view of the most beautiful brownies ever to exist in the history of brownies. These looked even yummier than the last ones. 

Immaculate. Pristine. Heavenly. 

Nothing was ever better than Kun’s cooking except Kun’s cooking. He didn’t know how he did it, he just kept getting better and better. 

Kun walked into the kitchen to quite a sight. All 185cm of Yukhei squatting, face dangerously close to the hot oven, waiting for the brownies to be ready. 

Devastating. Absolutely devastating. 

If his heart could burst for the upteenth time there it would’ve gone. Bursted. 

“Xuxi,” Kun started, an adoring smile on his lips, “they’re ready now. Do you want to help me take them out?”

Yukhei bounced back up from the floor with such eagerness Kun was sure he could feel him vibrating. “Yes yes yes yes, please, can I help you? Right now? Is that ok? Can I open the ov-”

“Yes, yes xuxi, just make sure you put on your oven mittens,” Kun turned to grab a pair of his Heat Protecting gloves, before turning back around, “and set it carefully on the cutting bo-” Kun choked on his words as he watched Yukhei take out the piping hot metal pan of brownies with his bare hands, eyes wide with surprise. 

If Yukhei were human, or an angel even, his hands would’ve melted to the bone. Except Yukhei was a demon, you know, from Hell, where it’s hot, and yet Kun seemed to forget that. 

“What ?” Yukhei inquired, raising an eyebrow at Kun’s shocked face. Yukhei set the searing hot pan of delicious scrumptious brownies on the wooden cutting board, like instructed. 

He was a great cooking assistant if he did say so himself. Always ready to follow instructions to the best of his ability.

And he had a lot of ability. 

Kun shook his head and let out a long breath. Having Yukhei around has taught him to expect the unexpected. And Yukhei’s teleporting ability only helped with his unpredictability. 

If Kun had a dollar for every time Yukhei appeared in the shower when Kun was showering just to ask him something insignificant, hell, Kun would be rich. 

“Can I eat one?” Yukhei asked, eyes locked on the pan of steamy, gooey brownies. “Or try one ? Make sure they’re edible before Ten gets here?” He glances at Kun, “We don't want him getting sick now do we ? I’ll make the sacrifice.” Yukhei squares his shoulders and looks off into the horizon, like a soldier about to go to war or something.

Kun laughs, finding Yukhei’s eagerness to try his brownies endearing. “You really think I would ever make something inedible? I thought you had faith in me Xuxi..” Kun says jokingly, a twinkle in his eyes. “ But yes Xuxi, you can eat one just be careful cause they’re-”

“-Hot?” Yukhei raises an eyebrow, a teasing smirk pulling on his lips. “I’m _hotter_. This brownie should be careful around me!” He exclaims, before taking a fat chomp of the chocolatiest brownie to ever exist, letting out a loud moan to show his appreciation for it.

Kun stared at the demon in a mix of both wonder and absolute adoration. 

“Oh my god Kun, did it hurt when you fell from heaven ? Cause you're an absolute Angel !” Yukhei moaned a little louder taking another chomp of his second brownie. 

Kun rolled his eyes at Yukhei’s obvious sarcasm. “Actually,” Kun started, “no it didn’t hurt because I didn’t fall. I took transportation.” Kun replied seriously, moving to save some brownies for Ten before Yukhei devoured all of them. 

If Yukhei heard his response, Kun didn’t really know. 

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kun and Yukhei were at the dining table when Ten got back from visiting Taeyong. 

Ten has to wonder, if there’s anything more heartwarming than coming home everyday to see his two lovely Guardians. Yukhei always spent basically the whole day at Ten and Kun’s apartment, only leaving once he made sure Ten and Kun were fast asleep. Ten wished he didn’t have to wake up to an empty right side, significantly colder in the morning than in the night when he fell asleep to the warmth radiating from Yukhei’s skin. 

Ten could change that. Yukhei basically already lived with them, why not make it official ? 

“Welcome home, Ten.” Kun said sweetly from his spot at the dining table.“ I made brownies.”

“Yeah you sure did. These look amazing.” Ten said truthfully. And if the chocolate around Yukhei’s lips was an indicator of anything, he was sure they were delicious. 

Ten was sure that if Yukhei didn’t have a mouthful of brownie he’d probably be saying something about how delicious they are, about how they’re immaculate, pristine, or using some other word people don't usually use to describe homemade brownies.

Ten took a seat besides Yukhei, taking out the application he had filled out at Taeyong house.

He was a little nervous, to say the least. He knew Taeyong was right, that Kun wasn’t the fondest of having demons around, specially not permanently living with them. But would he make an exception for Yukhei? He was sure the look in Kun’s eyes as he watched Yukhei gush over his brownies wasn’t a look of hatred, or disgust. 

It was a look of adoration, of love. 

The same look he gave to Ten. 

“What’s that?” Yukhei asked after finally having enough room in his mouth to speak clearly, eyeing the paper in Ten was holding.

Ten looked at Kun, before biting his lip, and looking down at the Application, the name Yukhei Wong clearly written in ink in the _New Tenant_ section. 

He cleared his throat before looking up at Yukhei.

Yukhei’s raised his eyebrows at the sudden attention, sensing the nervousness radiating off Ten’s tiny body. Yukhei put his brownie down.

“Xuxi…I want to ask you something.” Ten bit nervously at his lip, taking in the way Yukhei hunched, to make himself look smaller.

“What is it ? You know you can ask me anything.” Yukhei replied, deep voice breaking through the nervous atmosphere of the quiet apartment. 

Ten glanced at Kun, who reached over to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Ten wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. Would Yukhei refuse ? Would Kun oppose ? Would this affect their relationship ? What even were they? Friends ? Lovers? Ten hadn’t really thought about it before. 

All Ten really knew is that Yukhei made him happy. Yukhei with Kun made him happy, and Kun had reassured him many times that he wanted Ten to be happy. 

Ten sighed, before handing the paper to Yukhei. “Xuxi….”

Yukhei took the paper cautiously. He hesitated to look at the papers in his hands. Was Ten trying to terminate his bond? These didn’t look like Bond Termination papers. Maybe they had updated them?? Was Ten trying to kick him out? Did he eat too many brownies ? What was happening ? What-

“What’s this?” Yukhei asked, voice harsh, from trying to keep it from wavering. He was trying to read the tiny font on the papers, but the more he tried to focus, the tinier the letters got, vision blurry, and head spinning with insecurity.

Ten took one of Yukhei’s bare hands in his, ignoring the way the heat pricked at his skin dangerously. “Xuxi, I want you to move in with us. With Kun and I. Is that okay Xuxi? Do you want to live with us?” Ten asked, almost urgently. 

Yukhei stared at Ten, in shock more than anything. Ten wanted him, a demon, to live with him and his angelic companion? Was he hearing right? Were these brownies laced with something ? His vision was getting blurry again, and he was sure the brownies were coming back up, there was a lump in his throat and he was feeling a lot of things. 

Kun suddenly yanked Yukhei’s hand from Ten’s hold, blood dripping into the table.  
“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my- ten, y-you're bleeding, oh my- Xuxi let go of the papers-” 

Yukhei could suddenly function again, dropping the burning papers on to the wooden floor and stomping out the fire that he had created. 

He wasn’t brain dead apperantly, but he wished he was.

There was smoke, and the smell of burnt skin and blood mingled grossly with the smell of fresh brownies. 

Kun had dashed to get Ten a first aid kit, and was now wrapping up Ten’s disinfected hand carefully. Ten winced, pain evident in his features. 

Yukhei wanted to stop existing. He wanted Lucifer to come up here and disintegrate him from existence. He wanted all the demons to raise from the pits of hell and devour his flesh and bones completely. 

He wanted to cry. The need to teleport anywhere but here was eating him alive. 

“Xuxi, come here please.” Ten said, voice heavy with pain, and eyes teary. He reached out to Yukhei with his good hand. 

Yukhei was brain dead now. He had about as much functionality as a bowl of cereal.

“Xuxi, please,” Ten pleaded, eyes sparkling with the need to hold Yukhei close to him. “come to me.” 

Kun was kneeling besides Ten, stuck between wanting to comfort Yukhei who looked like he would crumble any second and Ten who was in intense obvious pain. 

Ten started crying, letting out a quiet sob, his frame shaking, holding his injured hand close to his chest. 

“Baby, b-baby no, please don't cry, d-do you want to go to the hospital ?” Kun asked shakily. He looked back at Yukhei, who was holding his head in his hands. “U-um Xuxi? C-can you call D-Doyoung please.” He asked, stuttering as he did when he was distressed. 

Yukhei nodded, dialing Taeyong’s Angel quickly, determined to do something right for once. 

He tried to ignore the way Ten reached out for him. Desperate, distressed. 

Begging Yukhei to hold him, as if begging a fire, to tear through a city. 

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Doyoung had arrived quickly.

The Demon’s caller ID popping up on his screen was enough of an alarm. Taeyong trembling, biting at his nails obviously distressed and anxious was another reason to drive that much quicker. 

Ten was obviously injured, and with the help of a shaking Kun they successfully got Ten into Doyoung’s civic. 

Taeyong was there for Ten as he always was, crying and holding Ten in the back seat mumbling out reassuring nothings into Ten’s ear. 

As Doyoung approached the ER drop off, he took a moment to realize that Yukhei hadn’t been present at the apartment when he arrived, which meant the demon had teleported elsewhere. 

Yukhei had been distressed, evident from the sound of his voice over the phone, and if he was roaming the streets with no real direction, things could go wrong. 

Doyoung prayed that didn’t happen. 

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ten’s visit to the hospital was short. The doctors had taken a look at Ten’s hand and deemed it a 2nd degree burn. It was definitely serious, but not much could be done other than waiting for it to heal, and doing check ups to make sure it was healing properly. 

After getting prescribed pain killers, Ten was sent home. 

The drive home had been tense. No one really wanting to bring up the incident, or how it had happened in the first place.

Yukhei’s disappearance and the fact that the injury was a burn, explained more than enough. 

Ten wasn’t really sure what to expect when he got home. All he could think about was Xuxi, where he was, if he was ok, if he would return. His heart ached for Yukhei, feeling colder than ever at his lack of warmth. 

He looked over at Taeyong. He was leaning his head against the glass of the window, and from this angle, Ten could really see the burn scars around Taeyong’s delicate neck. 

He knew Taeyong wanted to say something. This hit close to home. 

But Taeyong knew Ten wouldn’t budge. Ten was only human. And humans, he’d learned, were self destructive.


	2. Home

When Yukhei saw Doyoung and Taeyong leave the parking lot, he knew he didn’t have any excuses left. 

He could hide forever, in the dense leaves of this tree, high up in the sky, until it burned to ashes, but he wanted to know if Ten was okay. 

He wanted to know if Ten had changed his mind. 

Ten asking him to move in with him and Kun was the closest thing to an _I dont hate you_ Yukhei had ever heard.

He scrunched his face at the smell of the tree bark beneath his bare hands starting to burn. “Fuck.” Yukhei grumbled.

Of course he had to ruin his only chance at ever living with the people he loved the most. He was almost positive Kun wouldn’t let him in if he knocked right now. 

Would Ten even look at him? Would he actually bring Bond Termination documents this time? Should he get off this tree?

Yukhei had a lot of questions.

After making sure the tree wasn’t going to burn down, _he really didn’t need another disaster_ , he teleported to the front of Kun and Ten’s door. 

His stomach felt weird, and he tried to convince himself it was just from eating so many fucking brownies. 

That didn’t really explain the heavy pain in his chest, constricting his breathing. 

Yukhei was nervous, and scared if he was being honest.

Except he wasn’t being honest, and he wasn’t a little bitch, so he rung the doorbell. 

When 3 seconds passed and the door hadn’t been opened Yukhei started considering that maybe he was a little bit-

The door flung open, and Kun came into full view. His wet eyes bloodshot, his nose red, and cheeks flushed. 

He had been crying.

“Xuxi… We missed you, w-where were you? Please don't ever d-disappear like that again-” Kun strained out, voice shaky, and heavy with emotion. 

He pulled Yukhei into the house, the door shutting loudly. 

Yukhei felt out of place. He wasn’t sure where to put his hands. He didn’t think he’d make it this far.

Standing in front of Kun, the urge to hug him was stronger than his will to exist. 

Yukhei gave Kun a pained look and whined, high in his throat. 

A sound of distress, of sorrow.

Kun met Yukhei’s eyes with a similar gaze, and it was as if heaven and hell were clashing. 

Kun suddenly lunged towards Yukhei, his head hitting Yukhei’s clothed chest with a little _umph_ , his arms snaking around Yukhei’s waist, constricting, as if to never let go.

Yukhei’s body tensed momentarily before relaxing against Kun. He let his arms fall limply against his sides, his hands balled into fists and wished with all of his being that he could hold Kun back, that he could nuzzle his cheek, that he could kiss his soft lips. 

He wished he could feel and express love in the raw physical form it manifested in.

But alas, God was never that kind. 

Kun raised his head from Yukhei’s chest and peered up at Yukhei before smiling softly. Arms still looped around Yukhei’s waist. 

“Ten’s waiting for you.” 

And in that moment, those words were all Yukhei needed to keep existing.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ten had his chest against Yukhei’s strong chest, nuzzling him, curling so close against Yukhei’s covered body. Yukhei had his arms wrapped around Ten, gloved hands clinging to his small frame. 

The heat was almost unbearable, but the damage was contained thanks to the special garments Yukhei was wearing. He had visited a couple Demon shops a few months back, with Kun and Ten. These shops made clothes custom made for the devilish and stylish, and Yukhei was both.

Devilishly handsome, that is. 

Having an extremely hot body temperature made it uncomfortable for Yukhei to be fully clothed. Like right now, wearing a turtle neck, long pants, socks, and gloves, Yukhei felt like a hot potato. 

But if it mean being able to hold Ten like this, he would be the hottest fucking potato. Ten’s safety was his absolute priority, and Yukhei would be damned if he ever hurt Ten again.

He peered down carefully at Ten, who was sweating, shifting every now and then in his sleep from the heat. 

Yukhei began to shift a little, to put some distance between Ten and him, so Ten wouldn’t over heat. 

Ten whined and clinged to Yukhei like a baby koala in his sleep, sucking in a sharp breath when he accidentally hurt his injured hand. 

“Easy baby,” Yukhei cooed softly at Ten. “I’m still here, I’m just going to move away a little.”

Ten clenched his already closed eyes, a frown grazing his delicate features, and released his hold on Yukhei a little. 

He wondered if those shops had full coverage face masks. He wanted to leave a kiss where Ten would feel it.

“ Don’t leave us Xuxi…” Ten mumbled sleepily. 

Yukhei smiled softly at that, and looked over at Kun who was sitting at the foot of the bed, a soft smile on his pretty lips.

“I would never dream of it, Tennie. This is our home now right ? We signed the papers.”

“Mhm…”

“And we’re getting my clothes tomorrow right ?’

“Mmmhm…”

“And no more leaving at night right?

“Mm..hm…”

“I promise,” he glanced at Kun, and then back down at Ten.“I’ll never leave your side.”

Ten’s peaceful, soft breaths were all Kun needed to know that this was the right choice.

This is how things were supposed to be. 

Ten’s happiness was Kun’s happiness, and Ten’s happiness was Yukhei.

And in many ways, Kun had come to realize that Yukhei was his happiness too.

Yukhei was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter @thelesliefics // Comments are appreciated ! Thank you !

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @thelesliefics // Comments appreciated ! Thank you!


End file.
